


Ino and Sakura's Intimate Moments

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Series: Naruto Ships and Sketch Dumps [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, F/F, Fan Art, Fluff, Illustration, Romance, also Ino is so gorgeous, i just, inosaku, lord help me girls with muscles, love them??!?, more to come - Freeform, naruto fan art, sakuino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: Just gals being pals





	Ino and Sakura's Intimate Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Give me things to draw on tumblr @i-drive-a-nii-san


End file.
